NCR
The New California Republic is a large, a Federal Republic with a population of well over 700,000 based in California, with holdings in Nevada, Mexico (Baja California) and along the Colorado River. The NCR emphasizes and claims to support a myriad of old-world values, such as democracy, personal liberty, and the rule of law. It also strives to restore general order to the wasteland, the improvement and development of infrastructure and economic systems, and a basic common peace between the people. Though appearing to be a benevolent entity of governance, the ability to control the land it claims to protect, the fidelity of those who live under their rule, and the widespread corruption within their political system has been questioned by many, without a clear response by the NCR themselves. Chain of Command * Captain * Lieutenant * Veteran Ranger * Sergeant * Medical Officer * Engineer * Heavy Trooper * Trooper * Recruit Trooper * Patrol Ranger * Recon Ranger Military The NCR's military is composed of several Divisions, including marksmen, scouts, mechanized units and a small number of Vertibirds. In addition, many of their major cities are protected and patrolled by heavily armed police officers. One of their Special Forces units consists of the New California Rangers, a select group that is pledged to protect the people of the Wastes much like the Texas Rangers of old. The Rangers are said to have numerous safe houses throughout the wastes, and they use these to strike at slavers outside of NCR territory (usually in the North). As expected, the two groups hate each other with a passion. NCR was also in the habit of establishing marshals in the major population centers in their territories, responsible for enforcing the laws of NCR throughout the Republic. Ghouls, super mutants, and humans were all known to serve in the NCR armed forces. Although diverse, the NCR military is mostly composed of their regular troopers who are characterized by their tan uniforms, wide-brimmed hats, goggles and armed with a standard service rifle. These soldiers are the image often associated with the NCR and are commonly seen in both pro- and anti-NCR propaganda. History The New California Republic was born from the remnants of the survivors of Vault 15 and the small walled community they founded, Shady Sands. Trade routes with other settlements allowed cultural exchange, and a movement to form a national entity gradually took root and won popular acceptance. In 2186, the town of Shady Sands changed its name to "New California Republic" and formed a trial council government to draft a constitution. Four more settlements joined the council, and in 2189, the NCR was voted into existence as a sprawling federation of five states: Shady Sands, Los Angeles, Maxson, the Hub, and Dayglow. By post-apocalyptic standards, the NCR is a paragon of economic success and good ethical character: political enfranchisement, rule of law, a reasonable degree of physical security and a standard of living better than mere subsistence are daily realities for its impressive population of citizens. Currently, the NCR is in a state of transition, with rapid economic growth and a series of changes in political leadership endangering its grand humanitarian ideals. Nowhere is this more evident than in the Mojave, where the occupation of Hoover Dam has improved access to electricity and water, but at the cost of straining its budget and embroiling its armed forces in a morally corrosive imperialist project. The NCR government's aim is to annex New Vegas as the republic's newest state. While it already controls Hoover Dam, its treaty with Mr. House and the three families compel it to allocate 5% of the dam's electrical and water production to local use free of charge. Adding insult to injury, the NCR is locked into protecting New Vegas from invasion by Caesar's Legion even as it receives not one cap in tax revenue from the Strip's highly lucrative resort operations. NCR citizens in the Mojave have largely come here for economic reasons, whether as paid citizen soldiers or as prospectors and fortune-seekers. Territory The New California Republic is a federation of five states. The NCR also has several territorial holdings that are prospective in becoming a state, such as parts of northern California, Baja, and the Mojave. The list of incorporated states: * Shady, incorporating Shady Sands, Vault 15, Junktown, and other neighboring NCR settlements. * Los Angeles, incorporating Adytum and other settlements in the Boneyard area. * Hub, incorporating The Hub and other towns. * Maxson, originally including Lost Hills as an independent enclave. The status is unknown, due to the ongoing NCR-Brotherhood war. * Dayglow, incorporating towns south of Angel's Boneyard. Other cities also joined the NCR between 2241 and 2281, as territories or incorporated into existing states (no new states were formed after the initial foundation, with New Vegas and the Mojave being the only prospective territory poised for becoming the sixth state of the union after annexation). * Arroyo * New Reno * Redding * Vault City * Sac-Town (x) Category:Factions Category:Locations